The proposed study will develop and test a methodology for the designation of health service areas utilizing hospital-based mortality statistics as a proxy measure for all hospital admissions. Spatial demand configurations will be identified at two levels of institutional health services: secondary and tertiary. A time-series analysis, utilizing 1970-75 data, will be performed as a means of pinpointing the rate and amount of charge in service area configurations over a 6-year period. A major output of this reseach will be an easily accessible computer program to facilitate replication of the methodology in other states. Availability of such a program is expected to greatly reduce the need for and dependence on patient origin studies. Policy implications of research relate to data development and utilization under the Cooperative Health Statistics System (CHSS) and to health planning and regulatory issues.